Nothing Can Stop This
by Shlock Stones
Summary: Il n'a jamais compris ce qu'était l'amour. Sentiment faible, souffreteux, impensable pour un ninja. Il choisissait de ne pas aimer, tout simplement, cela serait trop compliqué... Car c'est impossible non? Lui, le célèbre ninja copieur ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un.
1. Chapitre 1

**Auteure** : JuXi

 **Série** : Naruto

 **Couple** : KakaNaru / Kakashi x Naruto

 **Genre** : Romance (et une touche d'aventure)

 **Disclaimer** : Naruto ne m'appartient aucunement, il appartient Masashi Kishimoto, ce saint homme. Voilà!

 **Résumé** : Il n'a jamais compris ce qu'était l'amour. Sentiment faible, souffreteux, impensable pour un ninja. Il choisissait de ne pas aimer, tout simplement, cela serait trop compliqué... Car c'est impossible non? Lui, le célèbre ninja copieur ne peut pas aimer quelqu'un.

Veuillez m'excuser, je suis vraiment un cas en résumé.

* * *

Je préviens tout de suite que cette histoire ne parle pas d'une relation entre un gamin de 13 ans et celle d'un limite adulte car à ce stade, c'est de la pédophilie. Et malgré le fait que ce soit une fiction, non, tout simplement.

Merci bien.

 **Expressions des personnages (ou moi) :**

\- **"** **Paroles "**

- _Pensées_

 _-_ " Écriture" (sur un livre, une tombe..)

* * *

 **Bonne lecture!  
**

* * *

En cet après-midi, pour l'équipe 7 - composé de Naruto Uzumaki, Sakura Haruno et Sasuke Uchiwa - la tension était à son comble. Depuis peu, ces trois genins étaient sous la responsabilité de Kakashi Hatake, junin célèbre connu sous le nom de « Ninja Copieur ». Aujourd'hui, les apprentis ninjas passaient le test des clochettes, moment que leur senseï attendait avec impatience, afin de découvrir le véritable potentiel de chacun.

Lors du test, Kakashi avait pu tirer quelques conclusions. Cette équipe était déplorable, « in-soudée » au possible et très surprenante. Les deux garçons du groupe se confrontaient comme de vrais rivaux, - ce qui lui rappelait sa relation avec Gaï - Sakura n'avait d'yeux que pour Sasuke et leur senseï se demandait comment Naruto avait pu passer au rang de genin avec un niveau si bas.

Pourtant, cette équipe l'intéressait et c'était particulièrement le blondinet qui avait attiré l'attention du junin, ce qui le surprenait lui-même. Le ninja argenté en avait conclu que cela avait sûrement été dut par sa persévérance, même si le genin l'énervait parfois au plus haut point, lui faisant lâché un léger soupir derrière son masque.

A la fin de la journée, Kakashi était rentré chez lui tard dans le soir, après avoir été au cimetière du village. Une fois au chaud, il s'était affalé sur son lit, pensif à cette équipe de bras cassés.

 _Raah, quelle journée… Nh, j'espère que désormais, cela va commencer à lentement devenir intéressant. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé pouvoir tomber sur une équipe aussi atypique._

Il esquissa un léger sourire derrière son masque noir.

Le jeune homme sortit alors un livre orange où était inscrit « Le Paradis Du Batifolage » sur la première de couverture, l'image d'un homme courant derrière une jeune femme. Ainsi, il continua la lecture qu'il avait entamé lors de l'épreuve des clochettes pendant une trentaine de minutes. Cependant, la fatigue le rattrapa vite, ses paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourdes au fil de sa lecture. Somnolent, il laissa glisser le bouquin qui lui tomba rapidement des mains, finissant sa chute sur le sol. Il s'endormit ainsi, un sentiment étrange mélangeant amertume et chaleur à la poitrine. Ces trois petits lui faisaient reprendre goût à la vie de ninja, d'habitude fade et sans hauts. Il le savait, désormais, il n'allait plus être seul.

* * *

Durant les mois suivants, l'équipe enchaînait missions de rang D et C, au plus grand malheur de Naruto. Parfois, celui-ci se plaignait de l'air monotone des missions de genin, un air faussement boudeur à son visage si doux.

Kakashi s'étonnait parfois de fixer Naruto, ses yeux bleus azur pétillants de vitalité. L'argenté sentait un pincement au cœur lorsqu'il se rendait compte de son attitude à l'égard du blond, le faisant rougir sous son masque.

Après un certain temps passé à désherber des jardins, retrouver des chats perdus ou simplement effectuer des courses, les élèves montrèrent finalement leur mécontentement à leur senseï. Ce dernier se retrouva ainsi devant trois petites têtes à l'air faussement boudeur.

 **« Nous ne faisons que des missions de basse besogne ! C'est ça être un ninja ? Parfois j'ai l'impression que je vais finir jardinier à force de faire le jardin des habitants.**

 **\- Pour une fois, je suis totalement d'accord avec le Dobe. »**

Naruto fusilla l'Uchiwa d'un regard noir, lâchant un **« Teme »** entre les dents, puis Sakura ajouta son avis tandis que Kakashi commençait à rigoler dans sa barbe.

 **« Oui, je suis d'accord avec les garçons. Cela fait tout de même environ 6 mois que nous ne faisons** **que des petites activités sans combat… A force, cela devient usant.** **N'avez-vous pas autre chose à nous proposer,** **Kakashi-senseï** **?** **»**

Kakashi fixa ses jeunes élèves d'un air rieur, même si ils n'auraient pus le deviner sous son masque. Leurs enfantillages lui rappelaient ses propres camarades, de leurs habitudes, de leur parfum.

 _Rin, Obito._

Le soir même, Kakashi passa plusieurs heures au cimetière de Konoha, le regard calme, à fixer la grande stèle de marbre noir où une gravure délavée par le temps y était inscrite :

« Ninjas morts pour Konoha. ».

Sur cette stèle était inscrit le nom de Obito Uchiwa et Rin Nohara, ses camarades lorsqu'il n'était encore qu'un genin, semblable à Sasuke, Sakura et Naruto aujourd'hui. Sur la pierre, il y avait également été inscrit en lettres argenté le nom de « Minato Namikaze, 4ème Hokage », autrefois son senseï avec Obito et Rin.

Tous les membres de son équipe étaient désormais morts et le ninja solitaire n'y avait rien fait. Son sentiment d'impuissance et de culpabilité refaisait surface une fois de plus, inlassablement depuis des années. De plus, sa famille avait été inexistante pour le jeune homme. Sa mère n'était qu'un léger souvenir et son père était mort à ses 8 ans. Ainsi, l'enfant avait grandit sans la considération, l'amour d'une famille

Tout ces êtres chers manquants étaient partis de sa faute. Ses erreurs avaient coûté la vie de ses amis, enfin, selon sa pensée. Et cela, il ne pouvait se le pardonner.

 _Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, je vous promet de vous protéger jusqu'au bout de ma vie. Jusqu'au bout de mon humanité s'il le faudra… Je vous chéris en moi à chaque seconde qui passe, à chaque battement de mon cœur… Si vous mourrez sans que j'y ai laissé mon âme, alors ma vie ne sera qu'une épave abandonnée._

Il serra sa main de rage contre lui-même et regarda la stèle devant lui d'un air triste et vide à la fois. Le ciel était parsemé de nuages, colère et tristesse mélangée jusque dans le ciel.

Le lendemain, le jônin décida finalement qu'il était désormais convenable de commencer l'entraînement de ses élèves. Les séances passées dans les bois à gérer le chakra, s'entraîner au lancer de kunais ou encore de la découverte de nouvelles techniques s'enchaînaient désormais. Kakashi observait ses élèves se confronter jusqu'à l'épuisement. Sasuke et Naruto ne se donnaient aucun répit et le ninja copier les regardaient, une lueur de malice dans le regard.

Après chaque journée vouée au perfectionnement, Kakashi retournait chez lui un peu plus confiant et souriant. Lui et ses élèves s'étaient rapprochés, jusqu'à devenir une sorte de seconde famille qui lui embaumait le cœur un peu plus chaque jour. Ils étaient la lumière qu'il avait perdu depuis bien longtemps.

* * *

L'examen des chunins approchait peu à peu et le trio - plus Kakashi - s'entraînait jour et nuit, entre quelques missions de « rang B » comme celle au pays des vagues où le senseï avait pu se rendre compte de la considérable évolution de son équipe.

Lors du combat contre Haku et Zabuza, le ninja avait été impressionnée par la force de Sasuke et Naruto, qui, au péril de leurs vies, avaient combattu sans relâche malgré leurs vies menacées. La puissance du chakra qui était sorti du corps de Naruto était démesurée, teintée d'une couleur rougeâtre et il n'avait fallu que quelques secondes à Kakashi pour savoir que c'était bel et bien l'âme du démon renard à neuf queues qui était logée dans le garçon, comme l'avait précisé le 3ème Hokage à Kakashi avant qu'il ne devienne « senseï » de l'équipe 7.

Mais contrairement à la plupart des personnes du village, Kakashi ne rejetait pas l'enfant pour autant. Il n'était ni apeuré, méprisant ou fuyant face à ce visage. C'était justement son histoire qui le rendait si fort.

Le 13 octobre, il y a 13 ans, Kyubi fut scellé dans un petit garçon blond juste né. Le 4ème Hokage et sa femme, Kushina, se sont sacrifiés pour y sceller le démon renard qui dévastait alors Konoha. Ainsi, l'enfant évolua au fil des années. Un garçon grandissant sans parents, rejeté de tous par l'habitat de Kurama en lui. Évidement, enfants du village apprenaient dès leur enfance à ne pas côtoyer « l'enfant maudit », sans vraiment savoir pourquoi… Un garçon rejeté par la population dès la naissance, un enfant qui souffre… malgré les apparences, souvent trompeuses.

Après avoir mangé avec Shikaku Nara et Inoichi Yamanaka (pères de Shikamaru et de Ino), le ninja rentra chez lui (encore oui xD) et monta sur le toit, réfléchissant du souvenir de Naruto au combat, du démon en lui, de son histoire. Il réfléchit longuement, poussant parfois un soupir.

 _Ce garçon... Il a vécu la mort d'être chers et d'une famille qu'il n'a jamais connu… De plus, il est seul, toujours seul. Mais, il n'a jamais baissé les bras pour autant. Naruto. Naruto… Je ne sais pourquoi mais tu me fais sourir , tu me donne envie de vivre, d'être heureux et de ne jamais abandonner… de surmonter mes erreurs du passé, pourtant incorrigibles. Tu me rappelle Rin, Obito et Minato-senseï… Tu as cette détermination dans tes yeux qui te donne ta force, celle de ton père aussi…  
_

Soudain, Kakashi sentit une larme salée descendre le long de sa joue, puis atteindre son masque sans bruit.

 _J-je pleure?_

Il essuya rapidement l'humidité de cette goutte d'un geste rapide. Il sourit tristement.

 _Je suis tombé si bas?_

* * *

 **Fin Chapitre 1°**

* * *

 _Voilà j'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier chapitre. Ce chapitre est plus une introduction qu'autre chose... oui, une immense introduction! Pour les personnages, j'espère ne pas m'être trop éloigné de la personnalité des personnages (surtout Kakashi qui est très dépressif pour ce premier chapitre) et vraiment faire une histoire avec les vrais personnages et leur tempérament, leur histoire, même si le fait que Kakashi soit un peu perdu sur son existence est totalement voulu.  
_

 _N'hésitez pas à mettre un commentaire, même rapide ça me fera extrêmement plaisir et cela m'aidera grandement.:b_

 _JuXi_

* * *

 **~ A suivre ~**


	2. Chapitre 2

**Note** : Dans ce chapitre, il y a plusieurs pensées de plusieurs personnes, qui j'espère seront discernables selon le personnage.

 **Expression des personnages** **:**

\- **«** **Paroles** »

\- _« Écriture sur un livre, affiche, ... »_

 _\- Pensées_

J'espère que ce deuxième chapitre vous plaira.

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Depuis que Naruto avait rejoint le rang de genin et avait été attribué dans l'équipe 7, il avait commencé à tenir un petit carnet sur sa vie de ninja. Ce dernier était étrangement décoré de photos de ramens, de sexy-jutsu ou encore des dessins du garçon qui laissaient franchement à désirer.

Dans ce petit livre, le genin avait pris un malin plaisir a concocté une liste nommée :

 _« Ce que je n'aime pas dans mon équipe »_

On pouvait y lire toutes sortes d'anecdotes plus étonnantes les unes que les autres et finalement, Naruto avait instauré un grand nombre de points sur ses camarades voir même sur son senseï.

 _« - Sasuke_

 _\- Sasuke et son air supérieur (même si l'on sait que je suis le meilleur)._

 _\- La manière dont Sasuke marche._

 _\- La manière dont Sasuke mange._

 _\- La manière dont Sasuke me parle._

 _\- La manière dont Sasuke rigole._

 _\- Sa petite bouche semblable à un crapaud écrasé._

 _\- Quand Kakashi-senseï ne paye pas notre repas à Ichiraku !_

 _\- Quand Kakashi-senseï arrive en retard (c'est à dire tout le temps !)_

 _\- Les excuses bidons de Kakashi-senseï_

 _\- Le livre que lit Kakashi-senseï (il me semble vraiment étrange quand il le lit..)»_

Pourtant, il avait aussi effectué une autre liste, parfois tout aussi surprenante.

 _« Ce que j'aime dans mon équipe_

 _\- Sasuke (juste un peu, ce Teme)_

 _\- Sakura_

 _\- Sakura quand elle rigole_

 _\- Les cheveux roses de Sakura_

 _\- Donner des surnoms mignons à Sakura comme Sakuku, Sasa, …_

 _\- La rivalité entre Sasuke et moi. (encore une fois je gagne tout le temps, ENFIN PRESQUE!)_

 _\- Kakashi (même s'il arrive toujours en retard)  
_

 _\- Les yeux de Kakashi, enfin les deux visibles. (même si j'aimerais vraiment découvrir son visage)_ »

Malgré quelques petits points donc, le petit blond était énormément attaché à son équipe car il passait enfin du temps avec des personnes qui l'acceptaient vraiment, tel qu'il était. Il ne ratait pour rien au monde les séances d'entraînement quotidiennes qui se déroulaient depuis un mois. L'examen des chenins approchait dangereusement et le jeune genin commençait à avoir une sensation d'excitation mêlée à un sentiment de stress.

* * *

Quelques jours après, l'équipe de Kakashi avait finalement passé le début de l'examen sans trop d'encombres. La première épreuve avait été un jeu d'enfant pour deux d'entre eux, hormis Naruto qui avait totalement paniqué. Quand à la deuxième épreuve, le trio avait plus ou moins réussi de finir l'épreuve dans un temps convenable grâce à l'aide de Kabuto, « guerrier » de Konoha. Seulement, Sasuke avait reçu un sceau maudit d'Orochimaru et l'Uchiwa avait manqué d'y laissé la vie. Seul Sakura avait vu le ninja maléfique déposer le sceau sur Sasuke, Naruto dormant alors. Même avec ces épreuves, le trio s'était au fur et à mesure soudée et les genins était désormais un groupe de choc.

* * *

Naruto marchait aux côtés de Sakura, en route vers l'arène du village. C'était le deuxième jour de l'épreuve finale et Naruto était déjà passé hier, battant Neji lors de son combat. Le combat de Sasuke allait se dérouler cet après-midi, cependant, les deux amis n'avaient pas vu leur coéquipier depuis un bon bout de temps, ce qui commençait à grandement les inquiéter.

 **« Aujourd'hui, c'est l'épreuve finale…la dernière épreuve, la dernière étape avant de pouvoir devenir genin pour Sasuke…**

 **\- …**

 **\- Oh Naruto, tu m'écoutes ?**

 **\- C'EST TROP GÉNIAAAAAAAAAAAAAL ! »**

La jeune fille soupira tandis que le ninja aux yeux d'ange sautillant en marchant.

 **« Tu n'arrêtes donc jamais ? »**

La genin commençait à s'amuser du caractère sans borne de son camarade. Ainsi, elle laissa échapper un petit rire fou.

 **« S'cuse moi Sakura mais je suis tellement excité à l'idée de voir Sasuke se faire ratatiner par le ninja du désert, tu sais celui aux cheveux rouges trop zarbi. Même si j'ai gagné hier mon combat, d'ailleurs ça mérite un bisou** , murmura-t-il à Sakura qui lui rendit comme réponse un coup dans les côtes. **Franchement, je sens que ce combat va être fantastiiiique ! »**

Son excitation était tellement débordante qu'il commença à courir en direction de l'arène.

 **« Eh Naruto ! Attend-moi ! »**

Mais le garçon était déjà loin, laissant Sakura seule au milieu du village qui avait lui déserté les ruelles pour s'installer au stade déjà bondé.

 _Celui-là il ne paye rien pour attendre !_

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle retrouva le morveux assis à une place de choix, à côté duquel un siège vide était situé. Naruto y avait placé sa veste orange, sûrement pour « réserver » la place, pensa la jeune fille.

 **« Eh Sasa, ça va ? Tu m'as enfin retrouvé ? »**

 _Je vais le frapper, je te jure !_

 **« Toi tais-toi ! Tu me plante comme ça juste pour une place ? Narutooooooooo !**

 **\- Oh calme toi Sakuku, c'est juste que comme ça, tu pourra regarder Sasuke de plus près, après tout. »** dit-il en la fixant, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

La genin rougit violemment, son visage clair passa à une teinte rouge pivoine. Furieuse malgré ce rougissement précipité, elle lui donna un coup de poing sur la tête avec une force monumentale, si bien que le garçon eu une bosse d'au moins cinq centimètres sur le crâne.

 **« Premièrement, je n'aime pas Sasuke** **et deuxièmement, ne me donne plus jamais ces surnoms ridicules ou je te jure que tu finira en chair à pâtée !**

 **\- Pfff, c'est moi qui fait des choses et c'est moi qui prend… »** ajouta-t-il un air faussement boudeur malgré son ricanement incessant.

Une voix retentit alors des hauts-parleurs de l'arène.

 **« Bienvenue, ninja de tous villages ! Aujourd'hui, nous allons effectuer la deuxième journée de l'épreuve finale de l'examen des chunins. Nous commençons directement par Sasuke Uchiwa contre Gaara ! »**

Un hurlement de joie s'empara de la foule en délire.

 **« Décidément, il ne sont venus que pour Sasuke… »** , ronchonna pour lui même Naruto.

Mais Sasuke se faisait attendre, ainsi, l'arbitre accorda quelques minutes de plus au candidat de Konoha. Le jeune homme n'arrivant toujours pas, Sakura commençait à s'émouvoir.

 **« Mais où est-iiiiiiiiiil ? »**

Finalement, l'Uchiwa arriva 30 minutes après, lors des dernières secondes du délai d'attente accordé. Comme pour frimer, il apparu au centre de l'arène dans un nuage de fumée ce qui énerva fortement Naruto. A sa grande surprise, le blond aperçu Kakashi à ses côtés. Il ne sut pourquoi, mais il ressentit une pointe de jalousie, ce qui l'en-ragea encore plus.

Le combat commença ainsi, prenant parfois une tournure stressante, ce qui faisait déglutir nerveusement les deux amis de Sasuke, même Konoha entier. Au moment où le combat était en pleine confrontation des deux genins, une panique s'empara de la foule. Le 3ème Hokage se fit embarquer par des ninjas des forces spéciales, qui finalement, n'était qu'espions et traîtres sous l'ordre d'Orochimaru. La foule se transforma en véritable champ de bataille, les villageois avait fuis et la plupart des ninjas étaient partis rattraper les ennemis dans le village. Finalement, il ne restait que quelques junins les plus aguerris.

Gaara et Sasuke étaient suspendus dans les airs, chacun en pleine attaque. Seulement, Sasuke était à bout de soufle et ensanglanté tandis que Gaara ne semblait pas vouloir clore ce combat avant que son adversaire ne périsse… Ce n'était plus un examen, c'était un combat et une guerre de pays à mort !

* * *

 **« Na.. ruto ! »**

Sakura n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, les yeux écarquillés fixant avec effroi la scène qui se déroulait. Sa peur la paralysait de chaque action, et tout son corps bougeait comme une feuille malmenée par le vent.

Naruto entendit alors une voix forte l'appeler. C'était Kakashi qui combattait avec Gaï, Asuma, Kurenaï et quelques genins.

 **« Naruto, ça va ? Il faut que tu aille cherc... »**

Mais le jeune homme avait déjà compris sa mission. Sauver Sasuke !

Il sauta par dessus la rambarde qui les séparait des deux genins et se rendit compte un peu tard qu'entre ces deux parties, se situait un grand vide de plusieurs mètres.

 **« Merde, merde, merde ! Nh, Multiclonage ! »**

Un tas de clones apparu au dernier moment sur le sol, amortissant sa chute, tout de même douloureuse.

 **« Pfff, C'est pas ma journée »** dit-il en lâchant un soupir, le crâne douloureux.

En relevant la tête, Naruto aperçut avec regret et effroi que Gaara malmenait Sasuke qui, le regard vide, se faisait violemment projeté contre le mur avec force par des monticules de sable qui était parsemés de tâches de sang. Le sang de qui ? Naruto ne souhaitait pas le savoir…

Soudain, Gaara décida de changer de victime et, laissant Sasuke tomber au sol comme un pantin articulé, il commença à enrouler des lambeaux de sable autour des jambes du ninja blond.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, le garçon décida d'utiliser l'une des techniques que Jiraya, un ermite, lui avait appris durant le mois précédant l'épreuve finale, un mois d'entraînement rigoureux… Il commença à emprunter un peu de chakra à Kyubi, le démon renard qui vivait en lui depuis sa « tendre » enfance. Ce Kurama qui avait détruit son enfance allait enfin être utile à son hôte. Le gaçon ferma les yeux et appela Kyubi au fond de lui même.

 **« Allez, juste un peu »** murmura-t-il, en se concentrant.

Une fois la puissance du chakra rouge coulant dans ses veines, Naruto ouvrit les yeux, le regard déterminé. Il était prêt à en découdre. Ses cheveux commençaient à se hérisser, des canines développées sortaient maintenant de sa bouche et les pupilles du jeune homme étaient maintenant semblables à celles d'un renard.

Il se mordit le pouce, faisant saigner son doigt d'un sang vif. Il effectua les signes de mains de cette technique de ninjustu tout en les épelant un à un.

 **« Sanglier, chien, coq, singe, chèvre... »**

Le genin posa sa main à plat sur le sol sablonneux .

 **« INVOCATION ! »** hurla-t-il, les yeux emplis de rage, un flot de chakra rouge sortant de son corps.

* * *

Un grande nuage de fumée blanche entoura le ninja blond qui sentit une force le soulever du sol. Le « sol » était désormais mou, les pieds de Naruto légèrement enfoncés dedans.

 _J'ai, j'ai réussi ?_

Une voix grave et croassante retentit alors, forte et puissante.

 **« Eh oh gamin ! Tu m'as encore appelé ? J'espère que cette fois, tu as une raison valable sinon je vais t'engloutir, moi Gamabunta.**

 **\- Gnéé ? Gama' t'es sérieux ? »** , hurla Naruto d'effroi en manquant de trébucher sur l'immense crapaud qu'il avait invoqué. A vrai dire, ce crapaud faisait au moins 15 mètres de haut.

Le crapaud rouge soupira, décidément, ce gamin était vraiment naïf.

 **« Naruto… Même si je le peux, quel intérêt aurai-je à manger un gamin aussi gringalet que toi »**

Le garçon comprenant enfin l'humour de son invocation fit la moue, faussement, comme toujours. Il s'assit les jambes en tailleur et les bras croisés.

 **« Gama', honnêtement ce n'est que la deuxième fois que je t'invoque mais t'as intérêt à m'aider cette fois. En gros, ce garçon en face de toi est en train de… tuer Sasuke, mon ami… Alors si tu pourrais m'aider à lui venir en aide, je t'en serais vraiment reconnaissant. »**

Jamais Naruto n'avait été aussi sérieux et, aussi surprenant soit-il, le crapaud grincheux et apathique éprouva un peu de compassion envers le jeune homme.

 **« Bon… j'accepte ta requête, aujourd'hui je me met sous tes ordres. Je combattrais pour toi, Naruto Uzumaki. »**

Lors de la discussion entre le gamin et son invocation, Gaara avait commencé à libérer le démon du sable : Shukaku, sous l'effet de la rage.

 **« Eh bien Naruto, j'ai la forte impression que ce gamin est comme toi, l'hôte d'un démon. »**

 **« ... »**

Naruto en était bouche bée, effectivement. Enfin quelqu'un lui était semblable, enfin un jinchiriku semblable... Mais Sasuke était en danger, alors peu importait son semblable, il fallait le sauver, quel qu'en soit le prix ! Il fronça ses sourcils blonds.

 **« Gamabunta…**

 **\- .. ?**

 **\- FONCE ! »**

Ni une ni deux, le crapaud géant bondit dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement près de Gaara, qui était désormais complètement transformé en démon du sable. Sa voix était grave et « grinçante », affreuse à l'écoute.

 **« Naruto… Uzumaki ! J'aimerais te broyer à la place de ce pitoyable Sasuke, ta mort serait… plus satisfaisante.**

 **\- Salop ! Comment oses-tu ? »** , hurla le jeune homme, au bord de la haine. Ses poings étaient si tendus que ses phalanges aurait pu se briser sans problème. Son sang bouillait violemment dans ses veines.

 **« Comment... Tu me demande comment..? Et bien, vos histoire d'humains qui s'attachent, s'aiment... C'est si pitoyable. Oui, vous me faites pitié !»**

C'en était trop.

 _Ce gamin ose humilier l'ami de mon invocateur.. Il va payer, foi de crapaud !_ (Gamabunta) _  
_

Gamabuna n'y tenant plus sauta sur Gaara, qui était désormais plus une masse de sable aux yeux noirs qu'un humain. Seul la tête du genin dépassait.

Le crapaud rouge sortit son sabre et trancha le sable d'un coup vif mais celui-ci se reforma quelques secondes après, sans séquelle. Le démon du sable attaqua à son tour, soufflant du sable compacte qui se transforma en lames fines, lacérant l'invocation et Naruto lui-même, s'agrippant tant bien que mal sur la tête de Gamabunta.

Ces attaques successives se poursuivirent durant un long moment. 30 minutes, 1 heure… Naruto ne le savait plus mais ses forces baissaient à vue d'œil et bien plus rapidement que son ennemi, intouchable.

Le ninja n'avait plus de force, son énergie quittait son corps peu à peu malgré Kurama. Gamabunta était lui aussi en position de faiblesse. Ses coups n'atteignaient que rarement le démon qui à chaque fois, lançait un contrecoup si puissant que Naruto manquait de tomber du crapaud.

A un moment, Naruto aperçut une dernière attaque de sable qui l'envoya dans les airs, quittant le dos de son invocation. Il tomba rapidement dans le vide, sa chute se faisant de plus rapide. Il allait s'écraser sur le sol, dix mètres en dessous de lui, et n'allait pas y survivre, Kyûbi ou pas. A vrai dire, il avait toujours espéré mourir au combat, loyal à Konoha. Le blond aurait aimé se projeter et s'accrocher à la vie, mais toute sa quantité de chakra l'avait quitté et son démon ne pouvait plus lui donner un seul flux d'énergie. Il ferma les yeux, soufflant un dernier mot et attendant le choc, il versa une larme, unique.

 **« C'est… la fin... »**

* * *

Soudain, il sentit des bras l'attraper brusquement dans son dos et s'enrouler autours de son corps. Des mains se posèrent fermement sur ses bras. Surprit, Naruto lâcha un hoquètement soudain. La personne qui le maintenait se posa sur le sol. Le jeune blond se tenait sûrement dans les bras d'un parfait inconnu mais de toute façon, il n'avait plus la force de réagir. Au bord de l'évanouissement, il ne parvenait à ouvrir les yeux, à bouger. Seul ses pensées parvenait à le maintenir en "connaissance".

* * *

 _Il vient de… me sauver la vie ?_

 **« ... »**

Le souffle de cette personne était chaud et réconfortant, peut-être délirai-t-il. Il posa doucement l'enfant au sol. L'étranger s'accroupit à ses cotés et remonta brusquement la manche droite du blondinet puis plaça ses doigts sur l'avant-bras, sûrement à la recherche d'un pouls. Mais Naruto sentais que ce dernier était très faible, tout comme son souffle alors sûrement la personne à ses côtés ne parvenait à le discerner clairement. Ce mouvement soudain, presque paniqué de recherche de mon battement cardiaque lui certifia la tension qui animait la personne. Il l'entendis déglutir nerveusement.

L'inconnu éleva un murmure inquiet en un seul souffle.

 **« Naruto... »**

 _Cette voix…_

 **« Naruto, est-ce que… tu m'entend ? »** dit-il faiblement, la voix cassé de peine.

 _Oui… je vous entend… Mais, je ne peux p… qui-est ce?_

 ** _« ... »_**

Une tête s'affala sur lui et il sentit quelques fines larmes couler sur son cou. Le léger frottis d'un tissu contre son buste trahit l'inconnu qui d'un coup, ne l'était plus tellement.

 _Kakashi-senseï…_

* * *

 **Fin du Chapitre 2°**

* * *

 _Et voilà, c'est la fin du chapitre 2 ! J'espère qu'il vous aura plû.  
_

 _Merci pour ta lecture!  
_

 _JuXi  
_

* * *

 **~ A suivre ~**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Expression des personnages** **:**

- **«** **Paroles** »

\- _« Écriture sur un livre, affiche, ... »_

 _\- Pensées_

\- (moi même l'auteur qui parle pour rien dire :3)

* * *

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Kakashi se leva tranquillement, son élève inconscient posé sur le sol. Il soupira et essuya les gouttes d'eau perlants sur ses yeux.

 **« Pfff, je tombe bien bas. »** marmonna il pour lui-même, à la fois exaspéré et amusé de son habitude.

Il remonta soudain son regard vers Shukaku. Ses poings se serrèrent violemment de frustration.

 _Ordure…_

Il regarda aux alentours, pensant apercevoir un crapaud rouge géant, mais seul le sable enveloppait l'air sanglant.

 **« Où est Gamabunta ? … Génial… Il va falloir que je me débrouille, seul contre ce monstre...»**

Le jônin souleva son bandeau de son œil gauche, laissant son Sharingan à découvert. Ce démon allait payer pour Sasuke et.. Naruto... Il commença à courir vers le démon, d'où le corps de Gaara dépassait légèrement, endormi dans un sommeil sans rêve.

 **« Je dois le réveiller, ou bien… c'en est fini de Konoha… »** souffla-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Il fixa le démon froidement et sauta à sa hauteur, évitant les attaques imprévisibles du démon à une queue tant bien que mal. Finalement, il arriva à proximité du genin et avant de pouvoir le toucher, un poing de sable lui rentra dans les côtes.

 _Permutation !_

Un faible nuage de fumée s'éleva et un tronc de bois, tomba, sa chute de cinq mètres se terminant dans un bruit sec.

 **« Je l'ai échappé belle... »**

Il se gratta le crâne, réfléchissant à une manière d'approcher le jeune homme aux cheveux rouges sans y laisser sa peau.

Mais, alors qu'il se concentrait, une masse silencieuse s'avançât et lui frappa le ventre avec force. Il entrouvrit la bouche dans un hoquet, surpris.

Son corps se fit propulser et il sentit sa colonne vertébrale se briser lorsqu'il se fracassa contre le mur de l'arène, lui faisant cracher du sang derrière son masque.

 _Merde ! Kakashi, ressaisis-toi !_

Il tomba sur le sol sur le postérieur mais malgré sa colonne endolorie, parvint à se lever et jaugea Shukaku d'un regard mauvais.

 _Alors toi… tu ne perds rien pour attendre !_

Il mordit son pouce et posa sa main à sol avant de crier.

 **« Invocation ! »**

Après l'habituel nuage blanc, une voix grave s'éleva sur des aboiements.

 **« Yo Kakashi !**

 **\- Yo… Pakkun, on a un léger problème.**

 **\- Léger ? Bon et bien peut-être que Konoha se fait attaquer par Orochimaru ou qu'un bijû a été** **relâché !** **»** , se questionna le petit chien en riant de ses propos impensables.

 **\- Pakkun… comment te dire ?** Fit Kakashi en lâchant un petit rire nerveux, légèrement troublé. **Et bien… en fait c'est un peu les deux cas à la fois, eheh… »** continua le ninja qui grattait désormais ses cheveux argentés.

Il fixa son invocation, gêné. Pakkun lui rendit son regard un moment, jaugeant le vrai du faux avant de lâcher un soupir.

 **« Eh bien, on pas dans la mer…**

 **\- Pakkun… Au lieu de commencer à râler, tu pourrais pas appeler les autres ?**

 **\- C'est lui qui me dit ça en plus, il se fout de moi ou quoi ? »** marmonna le petit chien dans sa barbe, ce qui fit rire le jônin.

L'invocation appela ses confrères d'un aboiement et les 7 autres chiens se retournèrent vers lui, désormais tous à l'écoute de leur maître - Kakashi -.

 **« Bon, Shukaku a décidé de faire des siennes alo- »**

Bull - le plus gros des chiens - le coupa d'un aboiement.

 **« Pas besoin de détail Kakashi, on a tous compris. Les gars, vous êtes prêts ?**

 **\- Ouais ! »** Aboyèrent-il tous d'un chœur.

Le fils de Croc blanc leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

 **« C'est moi qui les invoquent et je ne peut même pas me faire respecter. »**

Les chiens se turent soudainement et fixèrent comme pour demander les ordres, ce que l'épouvantail expliqua simplement tout surveillant leur ennemi du coin de l'œil.

 **« Donc, Pakkun, comme d'habitude tu commanderas tout le monde dans les attaques avec moi.**

 **\- Mmh »** acquiesça le concerné.

Le ninja argenté tourna son regard vers le reste de la bande.

 **« Bull, Urushi, Shiba, Bisuke, Akino, Ûhei et Guruko, sachez que le but est d'atteindre le genin situé sur le crâne du démon. Nos plans vont être un peu percutés et ce sera très différent de d'habitude, ça c'est sûr. Je vous demandes pour autant d'agir comme s'il s'agissait d'un ennemi habituel, enfin... essayez.»**

Aucune de ses invocations ne broncha à ses mots, ainsi Kakashi en déduit qu'il avait été compris. Il se leva et lança un regard sur Gaara, Sasuke et…

 _Naruto…_

Il secoua la tête, confus, puis clarifia ses idées. Rempli de rage et déterminé, il poussa un cri furieux en courant vers Shukaku.

 **« Les Crocs Traqueurs, en avant ! »**

Plusieurs aboiements guerriers lui répondirent tandis qu'il s'approchait à bonne distance du démon, ses nikens ***** à ses côtés. Durant quelques minutes, le ninja et les chiens essayèrent de faire face à Shukaku, tant bien que mal. Malgré leurs efforts, le démon à queue les propulsaient par coups de plus en plus violents et, lorsqu'ils s'approchaient suffisamment de Gaara, ils ne parvenaient qu'à faiblement craqueler le bouclier de sable du genin. Le ninja était essoufflé.

 _Ce combat ne mène à rien. Je m'épuise sans pouvoir le toucher ne serait que d'une éraflure. Bon, autant tenter le tout pour le tout. Au point ou j'en suis…_

Il plaça sa main gauche sur son avant-bras droit et concentra son chakra à sa main droite, jusqu'à ce que l'électricité commence à crier tel des milliers d'oiseaux. Il s'éleva dans les airs et tout en esquivant les attaques du démon du sable à l'aide de ses invocations, s'approcha du gamin aux cheveux rouges.

 **« Raikiri! »** hurla-t-il.

A quelques centimètres de Gaara, la barrière de sable se forma mais l'attaque parvint à la transpercer. Le ninja gris sentit sa main pleine de chakra s'arrêter sa course contre un buste sec. Sec comme du…

 _Sable ?_

Alors que sa main était toujours insérée à l'intérieur du bouclier de sable, Kakashi sentit une masse s'effriter en morceaux compacts. Malgré ses essais pour dégager son avant-bras, une force inconnue le retenait prisonnier.

 _Bordel, il faut que je sorte de ce…_

 **« Chidori ! »**

Il concentration son chakra et le sable qui le maintenait bloqué explosa violemment, se cassant en centaine de morceaux. Profitant de cette occasion pour se débloquer, le jônin tira son bras, à bout de force. Son Sharingan lui fracassait l'orbite et son regard était flou.

 _Si ça continue à ce rythme, je ne vais pas tenir longtemps…_

Il jeta un regard rapide vers ses 8 chiens malgré sa vue quand il aperçut une ombre filer vers Gaara, désormais sans sa coquille protectrice. L'ombre fine s'arrêta net près du garçon de Suna dans un faible gémissement de douleur d'une des deux personnes. Kakashi plaça une main sur son œil gauche. Ce dernier le brûlait ardemment.

 _Mon Sharingan… il faut vraiment que j'arrête…_

Il remit son bandeau, ses mains tremblantes de douleur. Sa vue se rectifia légèrement et il réussi à discerner les deux silhouettes qui se confrontaient en silence. L'une noire et rouge, l'autre... orange.

 _Orange ? Non ce n'est quand même pas…_

Alors que le jônin voulut s'approcher de Shukaku, ce dernier disparu, laissant les deux silhouettes tomber dans le vide. Kakashi s'élança vers l'ombre orangée et la rattrapa à quelques centimètres du sol, in extremis.

 _Naruto…_

Son élève réceptionner dans les bras, il tourna la tête vers Gaara, qui avait été rejoint par un Kankurô affolé. Le marionnettiste lança un regard désolé au ninja argenté avant de sourire, gêné.

 **« Je suis désolé pour tout cela... »**

En réponse silencieuse, Kakashi sourit faiblement sous son masque puis retourna son attention sur son élève inconscient, posé sur le sol poussiéreux. Du sang s'écoulait abondamment de son crâne et ses cheveux étaient poussiéreux. Il soupira et sourit faiblement.

 **« Rah, pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu te mêle à ce genre d'affaires, Naruto ? »**

Le ninja prit le blondinet dans ses bras et le posa sur son dos. Il lança un dernier regard vers l'enfant de Suna, que Kankuro avait également décider de ramener, avant de le regarder partir.

Pakkun et les 7 autres invocations du ninja s'approchèrent de Kakashi en trottinant alors que ce dernier marchait vers le village - enfin ce qu'il en reste -.

 **« Alors Kakashi... c'est fini ?**

 **\- Oui Pakkun, c'est fini…** **»** lâcha le concerné avec un sourire vrai.

La petite troupe qui le suivait souffla en un seul chœur, rassuré. Profitant de ce boucan, le jeune homme gris marmonna faiblement, comme pour lui-même.

 **« Enfin pour le moment. »**

 _Il faudra tout de même que je pense à ramener Sasuke._ pensa le jônin en souriant, des cheveux blonds emmêlés tombants sur son cou.

* * *

 _ **Plusieurs semaines après**_

Avec un faible bruit de salive, Iruka aspira ses nouilles en fixant les affiches sur les murs.

 _« Ramen Ichiraku, carte des ramens :_

 _\- Ramen aux crevettes_

 _\- Ramen au porc (caramélisé + 2000 ryôs)_

 _\- Ramen au bœuf_

 _\- Ramen au poulet_

 _\- Ramen Miso »_

Tandis que son regard défilait nonchalamment sur l'écriture, le professeur des académies se fit tirer de sa courte lecture par un raclement de gorge.

 **« Dit-moi, Iruka, pourquoi m'as-tu invité chez Ichiraku ? »**

Questionné, le ninja brun tourna son regard vers la provenance de cette question. Avec son air joufflu causé par l'absorption des nouilles et de la sauce de ramen dégoulinant près de sa bouche, cette scène du jeune homme paraissait assez comique. Pourtant, l'homme assis à côté de lui le fixa avec un air dubitatif de son unique œil. Iruka finit d'absorber les pâtes dans sa bouche avant de répondre en soupirant, les mains en ciel.

 **« Kakashi… s'il fallait que l'on ait forcément une raison pour inviter une personne à manger... »**

Le jônin avait commencé à souffler sur son plat et Iruka le regarda en souriant.

 **« Ah Kakashi, tu es vraiment mignon quand tu es devant tes ramens.**

 **\- Mh ? »**

L'homme au Sharingan le regarda, étonné. Voyant son meilleur ami le fixer avec sérieux (oui dans mon histoire ils sont meilleurs amis :D ), une fine gouttelette de sueur glissa sur la partie visible de son front et le ninja commença à rougir même si son masque le cachait, embarrassé.

L'instituteur de l'Académie adorait faire stresser mentalement son ami et le fait de le voir sans son inhabituel sang-froid était hilarant aux yeux d'Iruka.

Le junin était désormais ruisselant de sueur et son visage avait pris une teinte cramoisie. Le chûnin éclata soudain de rire devant cette scène extravagante de la part du ninja le plus calme de Konoha. Comprenant la blague de son ami Kakashi leva les yeux au ciel et soupira. Il regarda d'un air blasé Iruka, qui s'était effondré de rire sur le bar du restaurant.

 **« Vraiment, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle... »**

Son ami le regarda en souriant puis déclara calmement :

 **« Allez, rigole un peu Kakashi. Il faut bien que tu te détendes un peu après ces dernières semaines rudes.**

 **\- C'est quand même la quatrième fois que tu me fais cette blague, qui d'ailleurs est de mauvais goût...**

 **\- Tu sais je donnerais n'importe quoi pour te voir affolé comme un enfant »** répondit Iruka en pouffant.

L'argenté fit semblant de le bouder puis rigola à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres. Il commença à manger en tournant la tête à son camarade, une technique idiote que Kakashi utilisait avec quiconque personne à ses côtés, y compris son meilleur ami. C'était souvent ça ou un repas avalé sans même qu'Iruka ne s'en rende compte. Cela ne vexait nullement ce dernier mais une question lui trottait dans l'esprit depuis un moment.

 **« Dit Kakashi, pourquoi ne montres-tu jamais ton visage sans ton masque ? Même Gaï ou moi ne l'avons jamais vu. »**

L'intéressé se retourna en ayant pris le soin de remettre le tissu sur son visage et répondit calmement à son ami.

 **« Je n'ai juste pas envie. »**

Iruka manqua de tomber de son tabouret.

 **« QUOOIIII ?! Juste pas envie ? C'est une blague ?**

 **\- Non pas du tout, je suis très sérieux... »** ajouta l'épouvantail en posant son visage entre ses mains avec nonchalance.

Il remonta lassement son visage et fixa d'un air doux les néons jaunes du restaurant pendant quelques secondes avant de reprendre :

 **« J'aime juste rester distant. »**

Le chûnin regarda le ninja et rigola faiblement, ce qui étonna ce dernier qui le fixa d'un regard stable. Seulement, le brun savait que derrière ce regard consolidé, une pointe intriguée et emplie de chaleur était bien cachée.

Il inspira et déclara : **«** **Le** **s émotions se retranscrivent à presque 80 % par le regard** **et même si l'on arrive à les dissimuler, les yeux trahissent presque toujours ce que l'on ressent. Cela est aussi valable pour toi, Kakashi, même avec ton masque. »** Il sourit **« A première vue ton regard sembler calme et fermé mais, si l'on apprend à lire dessus, je t'assure qu'il y a bien plus d'émotions que tu ne souhaite le montrer,** **Kakashi.** **Si tu veut mon avis, autant laisser parler tes yeux, en tout cas avec moi, cela ne sers à rien de cacher tes émotions.** **»**

A ces mots, Iruka avait affiché un léger sourire au jônin qui avait sembler défaillir durant à peine un centième de seconde. Finalement, l'argenté lâcha un soupir vaincu et touilla le reste de son ramen avec ses baguettes.

 **«** **Et bien, je me serais finalement fait avoir à mon propre esprit.** lâcha-t-il en se grattant la tête, à la fois gêné et amusé.

 **\- Hmh, Kakashi.**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- J'ai une dernière question.**

 **\- Vas-y…** lâcha le fils de Croc Blanc en soupirant, les yeux concentrés sur les dernières nouilles qui flottaient légèrement sur la soupe miso du ramen.

 **\- Comment va Naruto depuis qu'il a repris les missions ?**

Le ninja leva les yeux de son bol et sourit, amusé de l'inquiétude de son ami.

« **Il va bien, toujours aussi fou** **et ingérable** , nota-t-il en rigolant.

 **\- J'espère que l'attaque ne l'as pas trop touché psychologiquement… »** dévoila Iruka en grattant sa cicatrice.

Kakashi sourit, attendri par l'inquiétude du chûnin envers son élève.

 **« Ne t'inquiète pas pour lui Iruka, il a connu bien pire au court de sa vie.**

 **\- …**

 **\- C'est vrai que la tournure de l'examen des chûnins lui a un peu trotté dans la tête mais il va bien, ne t'en fais pas. Il est plus fort que tu ne l'imagines. »**

Le sourire bienveillant qui se dessinait sur le tissu de l'argenté réchauffa un peu le cœur du jeune homme.

 **« Merci Kakashi… Merci de veiller sur lui... »**

Il lâcha un large sourire au jeune homme, que ce dernier lui rendit, égayé. Son sourire était si grand que son unique œil visible était quasi-clos.

 **«** **Bon, il est temps que nous rentrions. Il fait déjà nuit... »** déclara le jônin, rêveur.

Les deux ninjas finirent leur bol rapidement, payèrent les quelques ryôs à Teuchi (propriétaire d'Ichiraku) puis se saluèrent joyeusement dans la nuit éclairée de néons à la lumière chaleureuse.

* * *

La nuit était calme et tranquille et l'air frais laissait son nuage glacé s'effleurer contre les mains du jeune homme. Le froid assénait durement l'épiderme du junin malgré les couches de vêtements et il commençait à frissonner.

 **« Brrr, je ne me réchauffe pas à ce rythme. Vivement rentré… »** souffla Kakashi.

Après quelques minutes de marche, il arriva finalement à son appartement, congelé comme un glaçon. Il ouvrit sa porte avant d'entrer dans son lieu de « vie », composé d'uniquement quelques meubles simples : un lit, une table, deux chaises, une petite armoire et un bureau. Les seuls objets personnels du ninja étaient les trois tomes « Icha Icha » (paradis du batifolage), touche unique de l'appartement sobre d'un junin. Une fois sa veste, son pull, ses chaussures et son pantalon enlevé, il retira son bandeau frontal, exténué.

 **« Quelle journée...** ** **»****

Ses cheveux argentés se détendirent et tombèrent sur son front. Son Sharingan fermé, il soupira en pensant à tout ce que lui avait dit son meilleur ami. Il s'assit sur son lit et sourit faiblement en effleurant le tissu sur son visage.

 **« Mon masque… c'est vrai que je ne l'** **ai jamais réellement enlever** **, enfin à part pour le changer… »** murmura-t-il faiblement, cassant le silence de son appartement froid. **«** **Ah vrai dire, je n'ai pas pas vraiment envie de montrer la seule partie de moi-même inconnue, à qui que ce soit... »**

Il soupira.

 _A part peut-être, une personne..._

Il s'assit sur son lit, pensif puis hocha la tête de droite à gauche.

 **« Non, impossible. »**

Sur ces mots, il s'allongea sur son lit, le regard absent. Finalement, il s'endormit sans même avoir pensé à attraper le livre orange qui était posé sur le sol. Dans son sommeil, il laissa échapper un chuchotement peiné presque inaudible sous son tissu, laissant paraître la partie de son âme qu'il tentait toujours de dissimuler.

 **« Naruto... »**

* * *

 **Fin Chapitre 3°**

* * *

 **Vocabulaire** ( ***** ) :

\- Nikens : chiens travaillant avec des ninjas grâce à leurs aptitudes.

 _\- Chidori_ : technique des _« Mille-Oiseaux »_

 _\- Raikiri_ : technique de __«_ L'éclair Pourfendeur ___»__

* * *

 _Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre et merci de suivre cette histoire :3. J'ai mis assez longtemps pour l'écrire et certains ont pus voir que j'avais posté la 1ère édition et l'histoire était trop rapide et mal formulée (merci à Caliste d'ailleurs pour ton commentaire). J'avoue que j'ai un peu bloquée durant le combat mais finalement, la suite était assez rapide à faire. Les scènes de combat ne sont pas ce que j'arrive à faire le mieux alors je m'en excuse, il fallait bien un peu "d'aventure". Sur ce, vous pouvez laisser un commentaire, même rapide cela me fera plaisir, positif ou non._

 _Biz à vous._

 _JuXi_

* * *

 ** _~ A suivre ~_**


	4. Chapitre 4

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à vous chers lecteurs. Voici le 4ème chapitre que j'ai le plaisir de poster, en espérant que vous l'aimerez. Il est plus court que les autres et c'est plus une transition entre Naruto & Naruto Shippuden. De plus, je m'excuse si il est moins bien écrit (c'est du moins mon ressenti)._ **  
**

 ** **Expression des personnages** **:****

- **« Paroles** »

\- _« Écriture sur un livre, affiche, ... »_

 _\- Pensées_

\- (moi même l'auteur qui parle pour rien dire :3)

* * *

 _ ** **Bas les blablas,** bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **Quelques mois plus tard**

 _( petite précision à ce moment Sasuke est déjà parti chez Orochimaru, cette scène se déroule donc après la Mission de récupération de Sasuke )_

Le soleil était haut et lumineux dans le ciel et l'air était doux. Une journée tranquille à Konoha se déroulait. Naruto et Sakura attendaient leur senseï depuis deux heures et le blond commençait à s'impatienter.

 **«** **Ça fait plus d'un an qu'il nous as en tant qu'élèves et il est toujours pas capable d'arriver à l'heure !** Vociféra le genin, impatient.

 **\- Et toi plus les jours passent, plus tu es crétin…**

 **\- Merci de ta compassion Sakura!** Grogna le dénommé « Crétin », faussement boudeur.

 **\- Il y a pas de quoi. »** souffla la jeune fille, narquoise.

Une ombre apparut soudainement devant les deux amis, mettant fin aux grognements de Naruto.

 **« Yo !**

 **\- Kakashi-senseï ! Vous avez deux heures de retard !**

 **\- Et bien, j'ai rencontré une oie sur la route et-**

 **\- TAI-SEZ-VOUS ! Vos excuses à la noix** **ne tiennent pas la route une seule seconde !**

L'argenté souffla en se grattant le cou, vaincu.

 **« Alors Kakashi-senseï quel est notre mission du jour ? »** demanda Sakura.

* * *

Naruto déambulait dans le village, fixant tour à tour les panneaux des échoppes, l'esprit tranquille. Malgré la « disparition » de Sasuke, son sourire ne chavirait pas un instant et il restait le gamin enjoué et imprévisible qu'avait toujours connu son village. I mois, Jiraya lui avait annoncé un départ en voyage afin de perfectionner son apprentissage et l'enfant allait bientôt partir hors de Konoha pour un bon bout de temps.

En derniers repas à Konoha avant le grand départ, le blondinet avait été maintes et maintes fois invité par ses amis et Iruka en « au revoir » à l'apprenti ninja. Son senseï l'avait finalement invité lui aussi à son restaurant préféré, Ichiraku.

Ainsi Naruto se dirigeait vers le restaurant de ramens en fixant le crépuscule aux teintes orangées.

Il arriva finalement chez Ichiraku et s'assit sur un tabouret, affalé sur la table.

 **« Tiens Naruto, comment vas-tu ? »**

Teuchi (le gérant d'Ichiraku) qui était occupé à préparer une soupe miso se retourna et sourit gaiement en l'apercevant.

 **«** **Oh Teuchi ! Yep Kakashi-senseï m'as invité a manger chez vous avant que je parte avec l'Ermite pas net! »** répondit-il, bouillonnant à la vue des ramens.

Le gérant le regarda en riant de l'excitation incessante de son client le plus fidèle puis retourna à la préparation de sa soupe. Si Naruto mangeait ici, il faudrait le triple des proportions habituelles, voir le quadruple.

Le genin s'attendait à passer un moment à un moment à attendre son senseï mais finalement, ce dernier arriva seulement 10 minutes après l'arrivée de Naruto. Son élève le regarda les yeux exorbités alors que ce dernier s'approchait, le regard posé sur le bouquin « Icha Icha ».

 **«** **Kakashi-senseï, encore avec votre foutu livre de P** **ERVERS** **! »** Hurla le gamin orange en pointant le junin du doigt.

Interloqué, il leva les yeux de son livre et fixa son élève, amusé de cette attitude enfantine.

 **« Vous ne changerez donc jamais ?!**

 **\- Je devrais ?** Ironisa l'argenté en rangeant son livre dans sa poche arrière.

 **\- Oui ! Vous êtes aussi obsédé que l'Ermite pas net !**

 **\- Et bien c'est un compliment étant donné que c'est l'un des trois sannin légendaire.**

 **\- Pff, tu parle d'un senseï ! »**

Kakashi s'assit à côté de son élève en rigolant derrière son masque, ce qu'entendit l'orangé qui lui lança un faux regard tueur.

 **«** **Alors, que voudrais ces messieurs ? »** demanda Teuchi en se retournant vers le junin.

 **« Et bien... »**

Naruto hésitait sur la quantité qu'il allait manger ce soir. De plus, il souhaitait tout de même faire bonne impression après de son senseï.

 _Ce n'est pas tout les jours qu'il m'invite… Il ne faudrait pas que je passe pour un morfale tout de même._

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, Kakashi le regarda en souriant devant le garçon qui cachait mal son embarras.

 **« Allons Naruto, ce soir c'est moi qui invite alors fait toi plaisir.**

 **\- Dit le junin le plus radin de Konoha !**

 **\- Tu sais, je suis** **très** **sérieux.** répondit le ninja en rigolant faiblement face à l'attitude méfiante son élève blond.

 **\- Pour une fois, senseï radin ! »**

Finalement, ils commandèrent leurs plats. Alors que Naruto était déjà rendu à son quatrième ramen au porc, l'argenté venait à peine de finir son premier bol et le genin le regarda discrètement en souriant.

Il devait l'avouer… le fait que son senseï l'invite lui faisait extrêmement plaisir. Avec lui, il se sentait bien et protégé de tout, même de son propre démon. Cet homme le rassurait...

 **« Naruto, tu pars demain ? »**

 **«** **Oui ch'est cha. »** fit le questionné en aspirant ses nouilles. Il but le reste de la sauce et posa son bol en soufflant. **« Je pars pour plusieurs années avec l'ermite pas net** **en voyage** **! »**

Il entendit son professeur soupirer.

* * *

 **«** **3 ans sans la boule d'énergie. Ça va nous faire des vacances ! »** Fredonna le junin en riant, comme pour cacher la peine qui lui brûlait le cœur.

 **\- Causez toujours !  
**

 **\- Mais je suis sûr que tu vas tous nous manquer.** Lâcha-t-il en souriant derrière son masque.

 **\- Pfff, sauf à vous j'imagine.** marmonna Naruto légèrement froissé.

 **\- Ah Naruto. Je te jure que tu es vraiment un cas...  
**

 **\- Qu'est c'qui y a encore ?** bouda l'élève.

 **\- Au contraire, je pense que tu vas me manquer. »** remarqua-t-il, un sourire adouci sur les lèvres.

 **\- Vous mentez. »** grommela le gamin en faisant la moue, faussement vexé.

 _J'aurais aimé…_

Pourtant quand il vit l'air du ninja gris, Naruto comprit que son senseï ne lui jouait pas un tour stupide. Il sentit son cœur se remplir de chaleur, sensation qui le fit faiblement frissonner malgré la chaleur du restaurant.

Ils finirent le repas en discutant vivement de l'entraînement qu'allait suivre Naruto les deux prochaines années. Malgré l'enthousiasme du blondinet, Kakashi l'écoutait sans réelle joie. A vrai dire, il était plutôt abattu, action rarissime du junin calme. Naruto continua l'explication de son voyage à son professeur, sans se rendre compte que ce dernier ne l'écoutait qu'a moitié.

Finalement, Kakashi paya la note des quinze bols de ramen (dont treize de Naruto) en soupirant face à son porte-monnaie désormais vide.

 _Je n'ai plus un sou..._

Comme lisant dans ses pensées, le genin regarda ses chaussures, légèrement embarrassé. Un air sombre se lisait sur le visage du gamin.

 **« Désolé Kakashi-senseï...**

 **\- Mh ? Désolé de quoi Naruto ?**

 **\- Désolé… de vous vider toute votre économie dans des ramens… »**

Le junin ne parvint à contenir un rire en entendant la cause de toute cette réaction de la part . Ils se levèrent et se baladèrent dans les ruelles animées de Konoha alors que la nuit était déjà avancée. Ils marchèrent ainsi sans un mot de la part des deux personnes quand Naruto stoppa le silence d'une voix sombre.

 **« Et aussi... »**

Le genin se stoppa en serrant les poings, intriguant Kakashi.

 **« Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie lors de l'attaque de Gaara... »**

Il leva la tête en souriant alors qu'un rire joyeux sortit de sa bouche. Kakashi lâcha un sourire attendri alors que son élève repris sa marche en observant les magasins d'un œil émerveillé. Finalement, Naruto le salua gaiement et rentra chez lui, laissant un ninja gris soupirer dans la nuit.

 _Je crois qu'il va vraiment, me manquer..._

* * *

 **Fin Chapitre 4°**

* * *

 ** _HS de l'histoire_** _(alalah je m'amuse)_ ** _:_**

 **Kakashi :** Ah bah bravo, maintenant je passe pour un sentimental !

 **Ju'** (moi-même) : C'est pourtant ce que tu es non? *sourire sadique*

 **Kakashi** : Pfff, merci... En plus je passe pour un pervers avec mon livre toujours à la main.

 **Naruto** : En même temps vous êtes TOUJOURS avec !

 **Kakashi** : *soupir*

 **Ju** ' : Au fait... On est à 1000 vues sur la fiction... Vous vous rendez compte? 1000 VUES SUR VOUS ! *pleure de joie*

 **Naruto** : Moi j'appelle ça-

 **Kakashi** : -De l'exhibition.

 **Ju** ' : Vous me trouvez si affreuse que ça?

 **Naruto** : Oui! Kakashi-senseï et moi on est BEAUCOUP trop proches!

 **Ju** ' : C'est une blague j'espère? Vous n'avez rien fait!

 **Naruto** : C'est déjà trop...

 **Ju** ' : Tu n'as encore rien vu! *rire démoniaque*

 **Kakashi** : C'est pas si mal... *murmure tout seul*

 **Naruto** : PERVERS ! *regard choqué*

 **Ju'** : Je le savais. *sourire satisfait en fixant Kakashi*

* * *

 _Encore MERCI pour les 1000 vues je suis au paradis :3 ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura plu, je suis consciente que ce n'est pas le meilleur mais il est tout de même indispensable. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire.  
_

 _Tchao' !_

 _JuXi_

* * *

 ** _~ A suivre ~_**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Expressions des personnages (ou moi) :**

\- **"** **Paroles "**

- _Pensées_

 _-_ " Écriture" (sur un livre, une tombe..)

\- (moi même l'auteur qui parle pour rien dire :3)

* * *

 _ **Chapitre 5°**_

* * *

Un an et demi plus tard…

La nuit était avancée. Une ombre s'avançait avec difficulté vers la porte de Konoha, poussiéreuse et sanglante. Du sang écarlate jonchait les ongles de l'individu. Plusieurs kunais étaient planté dans la jambe gauche qui boitait violemment. L'unique œil visible semblait près à se fermer et le bandeau de Konoha avait pris une teinte écarlate. Le silhouette tanguait un peu plus à chaque pas et de légers tremblotements secouaient ses mains. Les cheveux argentés habituels étaient désormais d'un gris terne parsemée de rouge vif.

Une plainte silencieuse sortit derrière le masque du ninja qui perdait un peu plus l'équilibre à chaque mouvement. Après quelques pas dans le village, le corps s'écroula lourdement sur le sol sans un bruit. La respiration saccadée, la voix cassée, il gémit faiblement tandis que la douleur de ses côtes et de son thorax le transperçait. Un murmure presque inaudible s'échappa derrière un masque dans la nuit.

 **« M-merde. »**

Des pas précipités claquèrent le sol du village tandis que des voix alarmés arrivèrent aux oreilles du ninja.

Iruka, Gaï et Asuma accoururent au corps qui jonchait le sol.

 **« Kakashi ! »**

Iruka se baissa sur son ami et lâcha un soupir de soulagement en apercevant que ce dernier était encore conscient. Faiblement, mais toujours conscient...

Gaï attrapa doucement mais rapidement le corps blessé et le plaça sur son dos tandis que le ninja gris gémissait de douleur.

 **« Désolé Gaï…** souffla-t-il à son rival avec un faible sourire, la gorge brûlante.

 **\- Ne dis rien mon ami, il faut que tu reste avec nous ! »**

Il avait lâché ces mots avec un sérieux déconcertant, ce qui fit sourire Kakashi, quoique légèrement. Ils arrivèrent en vitesse à l'hôpital du village où Tsunade avait déjà été avertie de l'arrivée à improviste du ninja gris par Asuma et Iruka.

 **« Posez le sur la table ! Il faut qu'on l'analyse tout de suite ! »**

Le fauve de Konoha posa son rival à plat-ventre, laissant transparaître les kunais et shurikens plantés dans son dos. L'Hokage enleva l'un des shurikens et l'examina tout en plaçant ses lames de chakra sur le corps affaibli.

 **« Aucun poison. Cependant, les blessures sont sévères… Son thorax est inflamé, son larynx grièvement touché et la quasi-totalité de son corps est parsemée de shurinkens. Il a perdu beauc- »**

Tsunade n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que Kakashi se releva soudainement et enleva fébrilement son masque avant de vomir du sang sur le sol. Il tremblait légèrement et lorsqu'il releva la tête, son unique œil visible tentait en vain de se maintenir ouvert. Il avait une forte nausée malgré son vomissement récent et son larynx lui donnait envie de s'arracher la peau, ce qu'il aurait fait s'il en avait encore la force.

Le junin n'eut pas le temps de lâcher un râle de soupir que sa vue se brouilla et qu'il sentit son corps s'effondrer en avant, tombant de la table d'observation. Il s'évanouit avant de terminer sa chute sur le sol médical.

* * *

Kakashi se réveilla allongé dans un lit, une légère odeur de lilas et de médicaments lui titillant ses nasaux feutrés. Sa tête était légèrement surélevée par des cousins d'hôpital et son masque avait été remis en place. Il tenta vainement d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière du jour qui traversait la fenêtre le fit rapidement renoncer. Après quelques minutes, il s'habitua faiblement à la luminosité de la pièce et parvenait à garder les yeux entrouverts malgré une vue très floue. Lentement, il tenta de s'asseoir sur son lit lorsqu'une voix familière le stoppa net.

 **« Allons, tu viens à peine de te réveiller, tes blessures vont se rouvrirent.»**

Le jeune homme soupira et retomba sur son lit. A vrai dire, rien que cet effort l'avait épuisé… Il percevait une douleur au bras droit et son larynx le brûlait. Résigné, il jeta un regard à sa gauche, sa vue maintenant nette. Iruka se tenait assis à côté de son lit, les bras croisés et un sourire en coin.

 **« Et bien, t'en as mis du temps ! »**

Le junin leva un sourcil interrogatif, ne sachant de quoi voulait parler son ami.

 **« Tu ne te souviens pas ? Et bien, il y a une semaine, tu es rentré d'une mission en piteux état. »** Le chûnin serra les dents. **« Tsunade a dû d'opérer en urgence sinon, je ne sais pas si tu serais encore de monde... »**

Le junin acquiesça sans un bruit. Il tenta de répondre mais seul son souffle lui répondit tandis que son larynx se remit à le lacérer de douleur. Iruka se tendit un peu et remit un verre d'eau à son ami.

 **« Ta gorge est encore touché, il ne faut pas que tu parles ! De toute façon, tu ne peux pas … »**

Le brun commençait à se demander si son ami allait encore se retourner pour « cacher » son visage que ce dernier abaissa son masque et bu l'eau d'une traite. Malgré la douleur, Kakashi sentit sa gorge se détendre quelque peu et il reposa le verre avec un râle quiet.

Il releva la tête et aperçut Iruka, un sourire malicieux au lèvres.

 **« T'es pas moche du tout en fait. »**

 _Tu t'attendais à quoi ?_ Pensa l'argenté en haussant les sourcils.

 **« Je voyais bien un truc à cacher, du type une bouche dent de lapin ou un nez horrible. »** ajouta le brun comme s'il avait lu dans l'esprit de son ami.

Kakashi soupira, amusé. Iruka se leva de sa chaise et s'approcha de la table de chevet du ninja. Il attrapa un petit carnet, un crayon et les posa dans les mains du junin allongé avec un clin d'oeil.

 **« Pour parler. »**

Kakashi sourit et le remercia d'un regard.

 **« Bon, je vais devoir y aller. Tu sais, les enfants sont impitoyables en ce moment, je n'ai aucune répit... »** s'exclama-t-il en rigolant.

Il se dirigea vers la porte et leva sa main en signe d'au revoir. Lorsqu'il eut fermer la porte de la pièce, Kakashi soupira, flegmatique, et ferma les yeux. Il se remémora sa mission.

Il y a deux semaines, il avait été envoyé au pays du Thé pour une mission d'infiltration afin de récolter des informations sur un certain prince. Ce prince nommé Kegamaru était en effet derrière une machination visant à rentrer en guerre avec Konoha. Cette mission en solitaire avait été soldées de nombreux combats mais finalement, le ninja de Konoha avait pu rentrer avec de nombreuses informations sans trop d'encombres. Sur la route du retour, il avait cependant été attaqué par un groupe de mercenaires du prince et à 20 contre un, le ninja avait pu s'en tirer de justesse mais dans quel état...

Un léger bruit de porte le sorti de ses esprits mais Kakashi n'ouvrit pas les yeux, sachant que c'était seulement Iruka qui venait d'entrer dans la chambre d'hopîtal. Sans doute avait-il oublié quelque chose… Pourtant, la voix qui s'éleva dans la pièce n'était ni celle d'Iruka ou d'un compagnon. C'était une voix calme et masculine même si légèrement aiguë. Une voix qu'il n'avait pas entendu depuis au moins un an…

 **« Bonjour Kakashi-senseï. »**

Le junin ouvrit les yeux et aperçut un jeune adolescent blond qui souriait. Il était grand et svelte, des épaules se dessinant sous une tenue orangée et noire. Sa carrure élancé se mariait avec des yeux bleus azurs et un visage orné de trois traits sur chaque joue. Un sourire espiègle se dessinait sur un visage mature et enfantin à la fois.

 _Y'a pas à dire, il devenu sacrément canon_ , remarqua Kakashi.

Le jeune homme d'environ 16 ans s'avança vers l'argenté et se pencha vers lui, les yeux dubitatifs.

 **« Vous vous souvenez de moi au moins ? »** demanda le blond.

Kakashi ne put retenir un rire (silencieux) amusé et se leva difficilement pour s'asseoir. Comment aurait-t-il pu l'oublier ? Le junin attrapa le bloc-notes et écrit rapidement dessus avant de déchirer la feuille. Il la tendit à l'adolescent qui l'attrapa sans cacher sa surprise.

 **« _La pile de Konoha : Naruto Uzumaki._ Pfff, vous avez toujours cette humour douteuse vous en tout cas. »** rétorqua le dénommé « Naruto », les yeux malicieux. **« D'ailleurs pourquoi vous m'écrivez sur des feuilles ? Z'êtes un peu bizarre quand même. »** murmura-t-il avec un air idiot.

Kakashi sourit devant la naïveté du jeune. Décidément, il n'avait pas changé. Il tourna le crayon de bois sur ses doigts et nota un mot sur une nouvelle feuille du carnet. Naruto l'attrapa vivement des mains du junin et la lut avant d'éclater de rire, manquant de s'affaler sur le sol.

 **« Kakashi-senseï - muet ! Déjà que - vous ne - parliez pas énormément - avec votre voix. »** hoqueta-t-il entre ses rires, les larmes aux yeux.

Kakashi roula des yeux et son élève s'assied sur la chaise au chevet du lit pour se calmer, à la limite de l'hyperventilation. En attendant, l'argenté prit son carnet et songea quelque temps à ce qu'il allait pouvoir « dire ».

 _Beaucoup trop…_ soupira-t-il en lui-même.

Il gratta finalement le papier avec la mine de carbone et arracha la feuille qu'il donna encore une fois à son élève.

 **« Vous m'emmenez chez Ichiraku dès que vous êtes rétabli ? Mmmh, finalement vous n'êtes pas si radin que ça. Quoi que… »** souffla-t-il en souriant.

Kakashi fixa les néons de la chambre tandis que l'adolescent se léchait les babines à l'avance, imaginant les ramens qu'il n'avait pas dégusté depuis plus d'un an. Il se leva et salua joyeusement son aîné avant de refermer la porte.

* * *

Le blond sortit de l'hôpital, soucieux. Il se promena dans le village qu'il avait quitté avec non une certaine nostalgie. Il observa un moment les stands de sucreries, les enfants qui se couraient les uns derrière les autres en riant gaiement. Il s'étonna même à regardé les couples avec un léger sourire. Ayant déjà salué tout ses anciens compagnons, il rentra chez lui et ne daigna même pas de se remémorer son appartement. Quelque peu fatigué, le blond s'allongea sur son lit qui, désormais, lui semblait assez petit.

Il posa sa tête sur ses bras croisés et ferma les yeux de plénitude, un léger sourire au coin des lèvres. Konoha lui avait décidément manqué mais le plus étonnant, c'était que ce n'était ni Iruka ou ses amis qui lui avait manqué. A l'autre bout du village, une autre personne allongé dans un lit qui sentait les médicaments avait fermé ses yeux en respirant de joie.

A l'unisson, c'est deux personnes pensèrent comme une, une simple phrase, qui, pourtant, signifiait tant.

 _Il m'avait manqué..._

* * *

 **Fin Chapitre 5°**

* * *

 ** _~ A suivre ~_**


	6. Chapitre 6

_Bonjour ou bonsoir à toi, cher(e) lecteur ou lectrice! Voici ENFIN le 6ème chapitre après presque 2 mois d'absence. Je tiens à m'excuser pour cet énorme retard, je crois que je ne changerais jamais... Dans tout les cas, je vous remercie, vous les lecteurs car nous avons atteint les 2000 vues (actuellement 2130, toujours en retard) ce qui est vraiment énorme alors merci pour votre lecture! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira._

 ** _PS_ :** Ce chapitre est plus long que le précédent.

 **Expression des personnages** **:**

\- **«** **Paroles** »

\- _« Écriture sur un livre, affiche, ... »_

 _\- Pensées_

* * *

 _Bonne lecture!  
_

* * *

Quelques jours d'ennuis plus tard passés à lire et relire le tome 1 des Icha Icha - Paradis du Batifolage - Kakashi put enfin échapper à l'odeur de médicaments, aux plateaux-repas douteux et aux infirmières qui s'inquiétaient sans cesse de son état. Le genre d'infirmières assez collantes…

 _ **« Oh mon dieu, Kakashiiii ! Vous êtes sûr que tout ira bien pour vous ? Vous semblez si affaibli,** **vous ne voudriez pas un peu d'aide ?** **Je suis là pour vous si vous le souhaitez !** **»** gémissaient-elles à l'unisson, faisant hausser les sourcils gris d'exaspération._

A sa sortie, le jônin pouvait finalement marcher sans trop de douleur mais sa voix n'était toujours pas revenu et . Il obtenu finalement l'autorisation de sortir avec tout de même un léger traitement et deux semaines de repos.

Kakashi rendit visite à Iruka à l'académie puis dîna avec Gaï et Asuma, histoire d'un peu de « parler » - par papier - de sa mission. La nuit tomba rapidement et profitant d'un peu de calme, le ninja se rendit à la stèle du mémorial de Konoha. Il acheta un simple bouquet de roses blanches et le posa sur le socle en marbre de la pierre. Il resta ainsi fixe durant un moment, laissant ses yeux vides observer les noms inscrits, dont ceux des anciens membres de son équipe.

Soudain, une voix s'éleva à sa gauche, lui provoquant un léger sursaut.

 **«** **Même après les années, vous restez ici** **. »** murmura Naruto, debout à côté de lui en observant les fleurs.

Kakashi ne réagit pas et se contenta de continuer de fixer la pierre tombale. Le blond observa un instant le silence du ninja avant de reprendre avec un ton calme.

 **« On peut confier beaucoup de choses aux morts, n'est-ce pas ? Beaucoup de choses que l'on ne dit pas en compagnon des vivants. »**

Kakashi arqua un sourcil et regarda le jeune homme avec son œil noir de jais. Où voulait-il en venir ? Et surtout, depuis quand était-il aussi sérieux.

 **«** **Mais l** **es vivants ne seront pas toujours avec nous et un jour, nous aussi quitterons ce monde** **pour rejoindre les morts** **. Qui sait quand. »** continua le jeune homme en levant la tête vers les étoiles.

Le gris aperçut son élève sourire légèrement tandis que son regard se baladait dans le ciel nocturne, ses yeux bleus remplis de quiétude.

 **« Les vivants sont trop souvent à se morfondre, vous ne trouvez pas ? Trop souvent à pleurer leurs morts, à fuir la vie, se juger sur ce qu'ils ont fait ou auraient pu faire. »**

Kakashi avait la forte impression d'être visé mais pourtant, cette remarque n'était ni désagréable ou hypocrite. Au contraire, Naruto avait prononcé ces mots sans une once de reproche et les yeux doux. Une main bronzée attrapa doucement celle du jônin et l'adulte sentit frisson imperceptible de l'extérieur traverser son corps. Il se crispa à ce contact.

 _Allons, ce n'est qu'une main. Qu'est-ce que je pense moi ?_

 **«** **Nous ne dev** **ri** **ons pas nous en vouloir pour les actes passés. Ils sont faits, c'est tout… »** Il marqua une pause. **« C'est justement grâce à eux que nous sommes devenus ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. De plus, il y a toujours quelqu'un qui se soucie de nous, qui que nous soyons. Cette personne ne se soucie pas de qui nous étions auparavant** **. Vous aussi vous devez en avoir une.** **»**

Naruto serra un peu plus la main claire de l'aîné qui déglutit, sentant son cœur s'accélérer et sa peau se réchauffer. Pourquoi ce simple contact lui faisait perdre tout son sang-froid? Il sentait une masse d'émotions s'emparer de lui et cela ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Professionnel, il tenta de calmer son rythme cardiaque mais cela ne le fit que s'accélérer d'avantage. Des émotions qu'il avait tenté de refouler il y a deux ans resurgirent soudainement, manquant de lui couper le souffle.

 _Merde, merde, merde ! Mais qu'est ce que je fous bordel !_

Le ninja retira brusquement sa main et toisa son élève du regard avec froideur. Pourquoi ? Il ne le savait même pas. Peut-être tentait-il de fuir ses propres sentiments, peut-être voulait il les effacer. Naruto lui lança un regard confus, son calme perdu, et baissa la tête alors que l'aîné le fixait avec mépris.

 **« D** **-d** **ésol** **é.** **J** **-** **je ferais mieux de partir pour… vous laissez, vous recueillir sur… les tombes. »** bégaya-t-il en fixant ses pieds.

Il fila hâtivement laissant l'adulte planté au milieu de l'herbe, un regard vide sur l'endroit où se tenait l'adolescent il y a quelques secondes. Le jônin serra les poings. Était-ce de frustration, de peine ou d'incompréhension, à vrai dire, il ne le savait même plus. Tout s'embrouillait dans son esprit tel des fils incassables, sanglants d'anciennes blessures et d'idées confuses. Il resta un instant immobile puis esquissa un sourire peiné.

 _Naruto…_

Coupable, il retourna au village, souhaitant oublier au plus vite cette rencontre désobligeante. Il se dirigea vers le bar du village et s'assied sur un tabouret, éloigné de l'activé du bistrot. Il aperçut le barman s'approcher de lui, un torchon à la main.

 **« Alors, qu'est ce que l'on voudrait,** **ce soir** **? »** demanda-t-il, un rire lourdaud, ne faisant attention au regard noir du ninja.

Kakashi pointa sa demande sur la carte et l'homme brun lui ramena deux verres de whisky quelques minutes plus tard. L'argenté le remercia d'un bref mouvement de main et sans attendre, il entama ses deux verres, trop troublé pour considérer le liquide qui lui brûlait la gorge. Il passa ainsi la majorité de la nuit ici, buvant un à un les verres remplis d'alcool. Mais ses tourments ne s'évaporaient en rien dans la quantité d'alcool dans le sang et il finit avachi sur le bar, plus meurtri encore. Si même l'alcool ne réglait pas ce genre de problèmes…

Le jônin attrapa son porte-monnaie, non sans un tremblement dû au whisky, et posa plus d'argent qu'il ne le fallait sur le comptoir. La vue brouillée par l'alcool, il tenta de se lever malgré le poids de son corps vacillant et sortit avec difficulté du bar. Il rentra chez lui, une forte odeur d'alcool lui asséchant la bouche et une nausée lui titillant la poitrine. Sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller, il s'assit sur son lit et souffla de frustration, l'esprit embrouillé.

 _Pourquoi ?_

Sa tête le lançait et l'alcool n'avait fait qu'empirer l'état de sa gorge muette.

 _Je ne devrais pas._

Sans prévenir, un liquide commença à remonter l'œsophage du shinobi à une vitesse dangereuse, lui coupant la respiration.

 _Je ne peux pas._

Il se leva d'un bond et accouru vers l'évier de son appartement, une main posée en urgence sur le masque bleu nuit.

 _Pourquoi ça ne part pas ?_

Il enleva de justesse son masque et régurgita soudainement l'alcool bû quelques heures plus tôt. Il cracha quelques fois sur l'inox, les spasmes de vomissement s'estompant rapidement.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens ça ?_

Une main gantée essuya fébrilement les lèvres qui tremblaient, faibles et transies.

 _Pourquoi ai-je toujours ce trou béant, ce sentiment qui me tenaille le ventre ?_

La bouche haletante, il fit couler de l'eau du lavabo pour laver l'ancien contenu de l'estomac, puis en profita pour passer un peu d'eau fraîche sur son visage absent. L'homme ne prit pas le soin de remettre en place son masque, laissant sa peau livide à découvert.

 _Cette douleur qui me lacère l'esprit._

Kakashi se retourna lentement et s'avança vers son lit en enlevant son bandeau frontal, l'œil gauche encore plus éreinté que le droit.

 _Pourquoi est-ce que n'arrive pas à m'en défaire malgré tout mes efforts ?_

Trop de sentiments refoulés réapparaissaient les uns après les autres sans que le ninja d'habitude si impassible et heureux ne puisse rien y faire. Des images d'un blond souriant défilaient dans son esprit embrumé. Il ne parvenait plus à laisser ses sentiments aussi loin qu'il y a deux ans, il ne parvenait plus à les ignorer.

 _Qu'est ce qui ne tourne pas rond chez moi à la fin !_

Ses mains se crispèrent brusquement sur ses cheveux et sa respiration devint saccadée, les yeux à la fois affolés et enragés. S'il aurait pu crier, il l'aurait fait, ne serait ce que pour abréger une infime partie du sentiment qui le rongeait. Une nouvelle image d'un enfant apparue, des larmes coulants d'un visage peiné.

 _Je vais devenir fou, c'est ça ?_

Dans son esprit, le garçon pleurait à chaude larme, se recroquevillant en boule à la vue de l'homme. Le petit corps tremblait, mouvé de spasmes incontrôlés, de faibles gémissements plaintifs provenant de l'enfant.

 _Je suis vraiment pitoyable. C'est moi-même qui disait qu'un ninja ne doit pas montrer ses sentiments, qu'il doit toujours les étouffer. Et ils appellent ça « jônin » ! Je n'arrive même plus à me gérer moi-même…_

Le corps de l'adulte tomba sur le parquet de la chambre, les mains sur la tête et accroupi, recroquevillé comme un enfant blessé. L'argenté abattit son poing sur le sol avec rage, faisant ébranler les meubles aux alentours. Son corps ne parvenait plus à contenir la vague de détresse qui le traversait avec affluence et il détestait cela.

 _Pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que je ressens tout ça ? Dit-moi ce que tu as de plus que les autres !_

Tremblant, il se releva malgré son corps convulsé de spasmes. Il s'affala sur son lit, les yeux haineux contre lui-même, haineux de se laisser envahir par la détresse.

 _Comment est-ce que je peux ressentir ça pour toi ? Comment est-ce que je peux oser… t'aimer ?_

Il ferma ses pupilles et une larme coula contre la volonté du jônin qui se maudissait intérieurement. La gouttelette coula sur une joue blanche immaculée, finissant sa route sur le masque replié. Une nouvelle vision du gamin blond, riant aux éclats.

 _Pourquoi toi… Naruto ?_

 **Quelques semaines plus tard**

 _Lentement, Kakashi s'avança vers l'adolescent en le fusillant du regard. Le jeune homme en face de lui haletait, cherchant en vain à fuir, les yeux affolés. Le garçon reculait en gémissant d'effroi face à l'argenté et se retrouva bientôt le dos adossé à un mur, lui annulant tout espoir d'évasion. Il poussa un cri effrayé en sentant une main puissante lui attraper le bras et l'argenté le fixer avec mépris, un éclair de dégoût dans les yeux._

 _ **« Tout ça est de ta faute, Naruto.**_

 _ **\- N… non ! Je… je voulais les protéger ! Je voulais les sauver, je voulais sauver le villa-**_

 _ **\- Mais tu n'as rien fait,** **hein ?** **T** **u les à laisser mourir** **sans rien faire** , le coupa-t-il, méprisant. **Tu as laissé mourir tes amis** **tel un lâche** **! »**_

 _La prise sur le bras du blond se resserra encore, lui faisant lâcher un hurlement douloureux._

 _ **« Je le sais !**_

 _ **\- Tsss, j'aurais attendu mieux de la part de mon élève. Et dire que j'avais placé des espoirs en toi. Finalement, Sasuke valait bien mieux que toi »** grogna le jônin en posant un regard haineux sur le blond qui tremblait légèrement._

 _Naruto se mordit la lèvre, tentant de garder des pleurs dans ses yeux bleus. De chaudes larmes commencèrent à tomber sur le sol et Kakashi rit d'un ton sarcastique en voyant son élève pleurer sans pouvoir se retenir. Le genin avait si honte de s'effondrer mentalement devant son senseï qu'il baissa encore plus la tête, fixant ses pieds, les yeux humides._

 _ **« Et tu veux devenir Hokage, hein ? Tu pleures comme une fillette. Tu crois vraiment que l'on puisse te faire confiance désormais ? Tu fait peine à voir Naruto…** Il marqua une pause et reprit, le ton plus froid encore, si c'était possible. **J'avais confiance en toi. Franchement, je n'aurais pas dû.**_

Naruto ouvrit soudainement les yeux, le cœur battant à un rythme effréné. Il se releva à toute vitesse sur son lit, en nage. Son cœur tambourinait sa cage thoracique et il respirait avec difficulté, la bouche haletante. Ses yeux affolés passèrent en revue sa chambre, se rendant compte qu'il était assis dans sa chambre, seul. Il passa une main sur ses joues rougies en soupirant, tentant de calmer son rythme cardiaque.

« Encore ce rêve. » souffla-t-il, le visage brûlant.

L'adolescent se leva rapidement, tentant d'oublier ce dont il rêvait chaque nuit depuis maintenant plus de deux semaines. Tout ça depuis la nuit où il s'était rendu au mémorial du village. Il se souvenait très bien du regard froid et haineux que lui avait lancé son ancien senseï… Il frissonna à cette pensée tandis qu'il s'avançait dans la salle de bain, jetant un regard au blond qui le fixait tristement. Les cheveux en bataille, quelques mèches retombaient sur des yeux bleus azur et le sourire qui ornait habituellement le miroir s'était transformé en une bouche sans réelle signe d'émotion.

Il abandonna son reflet et se doucha, oubliant presque de sortir tant ses pensées divaguaient sur ce rêve dont la répétition lui embrouillait l'esprit. Le jeune homme attrapa une serviette et s'habilla en vitesse. Il fit chauffer une boîte de ramens instantanés qu'il engloutit en deux temps trois mouvements avant de sortir de son appartement à la hâte.

L'air froid du matin d'automne lui prit à travers ses vêtements et un frisson parcourut son corps. Décidé à utiliser son temps libre, il fila au terrain d'entraînement où autrefois, l'équipe 7 s'entraînait. Un sourire nostalgique fendit ses lèvres à la pensée de leur première confrontation avec leur senseï. A l'époque, le test que leur avait imposé le jônin avait été un réel échec en terme d'organisation mais les enfants avaient finis par comprendre la compétence la plus importante en tant que ninja…

 _« L'esprit d'équipe. »_ souffla une voix dans l'esprit du jinchûriki qui s'avançait vers les trois pilier de bois mêmes il avait été ligoté après avoir volé les repas qui les attendait.

Le blond pouffa en se remémorant une époque passée, une époque bien insouciante maintenant qu'il y pensait. Aujourd'hui, ils avaient tous grandis, aussi bien physiquement que mentalement en coéquipiers malgré le fait que son camarade avait choisi de suivre les pas d'Orochimaru.

Naruto s'entraîna toute la matinée, enchaînant taijutsu et ninjustu, lançant shurikens et kunais ou encore se clonant afin de se battre contre lui-même. Alors qu'il fonçait sur l'un de ses clones, Rasengan à la main droite, une ombre apparut sur la branche d'un arbre proche et sauta à sol, les mains dans les poches. Il s'approcha du jeune homme qui le regardait, sourcils froncés. A vrai dire, le blond ne comprenait pas la venue de son senseï, mais bon… Il désintégra son Rasengan et ses clones laissèrent place à quelques nuages de fumée que le vent emporta vite. Kakashi se tenait toujours face à lui, l'expression grave. Peut-être avait-il aperçut une erreur dans les techniques de son élève. Il tenait sûrement à corriger son erreur ou à discuter d'une mission.

 **«** **Le Hokage souhaiterais te voir. C'est à propos de Jiraya,** ajouta-t-il après un léger temps d'hésitation, sachant que le blond aurait voulu connaître la raison de cette convocation soudaine.

Contrairement à l'attente du ninja, Naruto acquiesça sans mot dire, trop soucieux de la présence de son aîné pour s'attarder sur la vieille Tsunade et sa demande. Il suivit l'adulte en marchant à pas lents mais son esprit filait à pleine vitesse, trop de questions sur l'âme. À vrai dire, il n'avait pas reparlé à l'argenté depuis le soir au mémorial. Pourquoi donc l'adulte lui avait lancé un regard aussi… froid ? Il s'était senti si dépourvu qu'il avait fui sans un mot, tel un lâche. Le genin - car il était toujours genin malgré ses 16 ans – jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers l'homme, qui semblait soucieux. Par quoi, l'adolescent ne le savait pas. Les deux ninjas arrivèrent au bureau du Hokage. Naruto aperçut Tsunade, Shizune, Saï et Sakura. Sûrement pour une mission qui nécessitait l'équipe complète. Il y avait également d'autres personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas, enfin si l'on pouvait qualifier ça de « personnes ».A la gauche du bureau, quatre crapauds patientaient et tournèrent leur regard vers les nouveaux arrivants.

L'un des amphibiens l'étudia un instant avant de demander, un peu dubitatif : **« C'est donc lui, l'élève de Jiraya ?**

 **-Oui,** acquiesça la Hokage en fixant à son tour le jeune garçon. **Je te présente** **Naruto Uzumaki,** **l'enfant de la prophétie justement** **. »**

 **« Euh… Qui c'est ce vieux crapaud ?** questionna-t-il en arquant son index vers l'ancien.

 **\- Naruto ! Je te pris de tenir ton langage, tu te tiens Maître Fukasaku, l'un des plus grand ermite du Mont Myuboku. Il est venu ici-même pour te rencontrer.**

 **\- Effectivement je fait parti des deux grands crapauds ermites ,** ajouta Fukasaku en souriant. **Mais revenons à notre sujet principal… Peux-tu m'affirmer que tu bien l'élève de Jiraya ?**

 **\- Bien sûr... Mais, pourquoi vouliez vous me voir, Maître Crapaud ?** Hésita le blond, soucieux.

 **\- Et bien, pour faire court…** Le crapaud se tut quelque instants. **Jiraya est mort au combat.**

À ces mots, Naruto sentit sa poitrine lui lancer un frisson dans tout ses membres et il se tendit, le souffle soudain coupé. **« Euh… Que voulez vous dire ? »** s'efforça-t-il à prononcer en guettant l'animal assis face à lui, espérant à une farce. **« C'est si soudain, je comprends ton incrédulité. Il y a quelques temps, une rumeur circulait sur le village d'Ame qui abriterait le chef de l'Akatsuki. Jiraya avait donc décidé d'aller enquêter sur cette histoire. Il s'y est rendu** **en tant qu'espion** **.** **Finalement, il a réussi à rencontrer Pain, le chef de cette organisation. Mais, ce Pain n'était autre que l'un de ses anciens élèves.**

 **\- Anciens élèves ? »** interrogea Sakura.

 **\- Cela remonte à la 3ème Grande Guerre Shinobi,** dévoila Tsunade en posant son visage sur ses mains liées. **Jiraya avait recueilli 3 orphelins et les avait formé durant plusieurs mois. Il leur avait appris à survivre et à combattre comme des ninjas et au final, les avait laissé continuer leur chemin à la fin de cette guerre.**

 **\- Malheureusement... Il semble que l'un d'eux n'ai pas pris la bonne voie,** nota Fukasaku. **Liés d'idéologies différents, maître et élève se confrontèrent donc et comme tu le sais déjà, Jiraya y a laisser la vie…** poursuivit-il en couvant du regard Naruto dont les yeux sondaient le sol.

Les poings de l'adolescent se resserrèrent violemment. Jiraya était mort. Son maître était mort... Tué par son propre élève. Trop de confusions s'embrouillaient alors il releva la tête et braqua sa vue sur la 5ème Hokage.

 **« Et vous l'avez laissé partir… »**

Tsunade le fixa à son tour sans broncher.

 **« Vous l'avez réellement… envoyé, dans un voyage que vous saviez sans retour ? »**

Les phalanges du blonds faillirent se casser sous la compression et Naruto eut un rire sarcastique, toujours rivé sur la femme face à lui, dont le calme insondable l'enrageait de plus en plus.

 **« Vous teniez vraiment à ce qu'il-**

 **\- Ça suffit Naruto ! Tu es pourtant bien placé pour comprendre ce que ressens l'Hokage actuellement,** le coupa Kakashi. Il fixa son élève, conciliant.

Le blond se retourna et se dirigea vers la sortie. Il attrapa la poignée et l'observa sans réel but, avant de susurrer.

 **« S'il aurait été le Hokage, jamais il ne vous aurait laissé partir. »**

Il sortit avec hâte, ne supportant plus les regards incompréhensifs posés sur sa présence. Sûrement que Kakashi le regardait de cette même manière : incompréhensif et irrité.

 _De toute façon, ce ne sera pas la première fois..._

De nouveau à l'extérieur, il marcha vers une supérette et y acheta un sorbet bleu, divisible en deux barres égales. La glace à la main, il s'assit sur un banc près du magasin et observa le bâtonnet glacé qu'il tenait, les yeux vides. Sa vue se brouilla et des larmes salées tombèrent sur le sol tandis que des gouttelettes bleues de glace fondue accompagnaient les pleurs, deuil de son maître disparu.

* * *

Fin du Chapitre 6°

* * *

Si vous le souhaitez, n'hésitez pas à poster un review, petit, long, constructif, positif ou négatif,... bref vous connaissez. Vous pouvez également "suivre" mon histoire pour... suivre l'histoire. Merci pour ta lecture!

See you.

JuXi

* * *

~ A suivre ~


End file.
